


i’m not coming through this time (gonna miss you)

by stardustgirl



Series: Modern Magic AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 3+1, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Fae & Fairies, Feelstember, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ezra burns himself (accidentally) often.  Prompt fill for “Family/Parents” for Feelstember.Or, three times his parents are there to comfort him and one time they aren’t.





	i’m not coming through this time (gonna miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Kansas City” by The Mowgli’s.
> 
> TW: Restraint, Accidental Burning

**1.**

When Ezra’s five, he burns his fingers on an iron fork at a friend’s house.

Mom picks him up early, apologizing for the tears and the snot and the puddles from half-melted ice cubes and freezer packs, and takes him home.

(He’s not allowed to go to friends’ houses after that.)

* * *

**2.**

When Ezra’s six, he burns his palm grabbing a hubcap off the pavement while helping Dad fix the car.

Mom brings him freezer packs and his stuffed rabbit.

(He’s not allowed to help with the car after that.)

* * *

**3.**

When Ezra’s seven, he burns his wrist on the gas pump while watching his dad put gas in the car on their Big Trip.

Mom gets him Chick-Fil-A, and Dad helps him get tucked into a makeshift bed in the backseat with a cup of ice and his rabbit.

(He’s not allowed to watch his parents pump the gas after that.)

* * *

**+1.**

Later, when Ezra’s seven, he burns his throat on the iron collar he’s had for less than a month and his forearms on the cuffs he wears constantly now.

Maul leaves him in the Iron Room, alone, to contemplate his defiance; he only wants his mom and dad.

(He’s not allowed to speak without permission after that.)


End file.
